


Silent screamers

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Facials, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, nsfw card, shklance - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “What do you think baby, do you wanna fuck our pretty boy?” Kuro whispers and he feels Keith shaking in his hands. He grins when Keith nods almost frantically. He opens his mouth and licks along the edge of Keith’s ear, his bottom teeth following the movement and grazing along the skin. Keith moans into his gag.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Silent screamers

Kuro hums to himself as he stands at the edge of the bed, hands crossed over his chest and his hip cocked to the side. He holds back from grinning too wide as he watches the bodies before him squirm. They were both bound, gagged and blindfolded. Keith was chewing on the rag stuffed in his mouth, his back arched slightly from the bed. Lance wriggled more, toes curling into the sheets as he fought against the binding on his wrists. He was making low noises into his own gag. Kuro bites his bottom lip, tipping his head to the side as he watches Keith’s head snap from side to side, obviously trying to pick up on any noise that was happening around them. Kuro reaches out and wraps his hand around Keith’s ankle, causing him to jump at the sudden contact as his head turns to look in Kuro’s general direction. Kuro smirks and pulls Keith closer by his grip. Keith makes a low noise that has Lance freezing.

“Look at you two, so beautiful.” Kuro praises. Keith back arches again and Lance makes a strangled sound. Kuro snorts as he takes hold of Keith’s sides and pulls him down to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs open so he can stand between them. Keith’s legs wrap around his waist like its instinct. Kuro hums softly, pressing the tip of his claw against Keith’s sternum.

“Always so eager, maybe I should start with Lance.” Kuro hums, clicking his tongue like he was in thought. Keith whines, tugging on his restraints, though Kuro knows it’s not in an attempt to get out of them. Kuro slowly drags the point of his claw down Keith’s body, between the line of faint abs, over his belly button and almost to the base of his hard cock before he retracts his hand. Keith shivers under the contact.

“Or maybe you should,” Kuro adds on as an afterthought. Lance whines and squirms more in his spot. His hands were bound behind his back, so he was laying more on his side, trying to grind down into the bed without moving too much because he wasn’t allowed too. Kuro grins, resting his hands against Keith’s sides as he leans down into him, his lips brushing against the shell of Keith’s ear.

“What do you think baby, do you wanna fuck our pretty boy?” Kuro whispers and he feels Keith shaking in his hands. He grins when Keith nods almost frantically. He opens his mouth and licks along the edge of Keith’s ear, his bottom teeth following the movement and grazing along the skin. Keith moans into his gag.

“Don’t move, keep your hands where they are,” Kuro instructs as he pulls away. Keith lets out a shaky breath, his hands fisting into the sheet above his head.

Kuro moves over to Lance and reaches for him, lightly placing his hand on the paladin’s hip first, to let him know he was there before he tries picking him up. Lance pushes into the touch, managing not to flinch like Keith had. Kuro pulls Lance up so that he’s sitting before he drags him closer to the edge of the bed. He guides Lance’s body until he’s sat in Keith’s lap.

Kuro keeps his hands against Lance’s hips to keep him steady since Keith can’t hold onto him and his hands are bound so he can’t lean against Keith’s chest. Lance starts grinding down into Keith almost instantly, his cock pressing into Keith’s belly as he grinds his ass down against Keith’s cock. Their moans are muffled by the gags, which makes them sound so much better. Kuro runs his hand down Lance’s back, pressing his fingers to the base of the plug pressed inside him. Lance pushes himself down against the added pressure as Kuro grips the base of it and twists it. Lance’s hips jolt forward as he cries out into the gag at the sudden change of stimulation. Kuro leans into his shoulder and presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Deep breath and relax.” Kuro mumbles. Lance’s breath stutters a little before he’s able to collect himself. Kuro slowly pulls the plug out, relishing in the noise it gets from Lance. Kuro kisses his neck again. “Good boy.”

Lance shivers with the praise before he immediately goes back to grinding down against Keith. Kuro pulls away from his neck and takes a look at his stretched, lube slick hole. He clenches around nothing and Kuro hums low in his throat at the sight. He drops the plug onto the bed beside Keith before his fingers return to Lance’s body. He teases the rim, mindful of his claws as he plays with the abused muscle. Lance whimpers softly when he tries to grind down on his fingers and is denied what he wants. Kuro shifts him forward a little more on Keith’s lap before he takes hold of Keith’s cock and starts stroking him. Keith moans softly at the much-needed friction, the head of his cock leaking pre-come onto Kuro’s fingers.

Kuro moves his hand at a slow and steady pace over Keith’s cock, slicking him up with his own pre-come until he feels that they’ve both waited long enough. Lance is still fidgeting against Keith while Keith’s chest heaves with every breath he takes from the pleasure. Kuro keeps stroking Keith as he takes hold of Lance’s hip with his other hand and guides him back. He lines them up, pressing the head of Keith’s cock to Lance’s rim. He holds Keith’s hips down, forcing him to stay still as he leans into Lance’s ear again.

“Go for it, baby.” He purrs, and Lance doesn’t hesitate to listen. He drops down onto Keith’s cock, moaning into his gags as he’s filled. Keith mutters into his own gag, fighting against the hold Kuro has on his hips. Kuro doesn’t move his hands away though and allows Lance to work himself on Keith’s cock. His movements are hard and fast as he bounces in Keith’s lap.

“Look at you, so hungry for his cock, aren’t you Lance?” Kuro teases as he stands up straight again and looks the two over. Lance nods frantically, moaning again as he drops hip his into Keith’s before he grinds down against him in rough, slow circles. Kuro pulls his hands away from Keith’s body, grabbing hold of Lance’s bound wrists to keep him steady.

“Give it to him Keith,” Kuro instructs. Keith’s hand's fist into the sheets harder as he shifts his legs a little, digging his heels into the edge of the mattress to get leverage. He thrusts into Lance, causing the youngers body to jolt from his own, but Kuro keeps him steady as Keith pounds into him. Kuro moans softly at the noises it emits from the two of them. Even with the gags, they could still get _loud_.

“Fuck… look at you two, so fucking good for me.” Kuro groans as he pushes Lance forward slightly, still keeping him elevated by his hold while giving himself a better view of Keith’s cock slamming into Lance’s body. He keeps his metal hand holding onto Lance while he drops his other hand to his own neglected cock. He strokes himself, trying to match the pace of Keith’s thrusts. His cock aches already, worked up from the foreplay that lead to the others being bound and gagged.

He releases himself and takes hold of the base of the plug inside Keith, slowly giving it a few shallow pumps into Keith’s body. Keith whimpers, toes curling into the mattress as the movements of his hips stutter. Kuro puts more pressure on the plug and Keith’s thrusts come to a complete stop. Lance whimpers, trying to fuck himself on Keith’s cock now that he wasn’t moving but Kuro’s grasp was preventing it. Kuro slowly pulls the plug out, dropping it beside the one that had been inside Lance. He lines himself up and thrusts into Keith, grunting as Keith’s slick hole easily takes him into the base. Keith moans, his hips jolting into Lance’s own from the impact.

Kuro lifts his hand and pulls off Lance’s blindfold as he rocks slowly into Keith’s body. “You can take your blindfold off Keith.”

Keith does, sliding it off his head a little too easily. He stares up at the others as Kuro pulls Lance back against his chest, taking hold of his chin to force his head forward to stare back. “Hands back above your head.” Kuro reminds and reluctantly, Keith lifts his hands again.

Kuro holds Lance firmly against him as he pounds into Keith, slow, hard thrusts that have Keith’s hips jolting into Lance, causing a chain reaction. Lance is the loudest, crying out almost every time Keith slams into him, becoming a whimpering mess when Keith starts thrusting on his own accord again, meeting Kuro’s thrusts before he pounds into Lance again. Keith’s head rolls back and despite himself, his hands start to fall down his body, the want to grab hold of Lance making him forget that he’s not meant to be moving.

“Hands.” Kuro reminds in a gruff tone. Keith meets his gaze, whimpering softly with his hand's presses against his own chest. “Don’t make me say it again,” Kuro growls. Keith shivers and manages to lift his hands again, pulling so hard on the sheets that they start to come loose.

Lance starts making little pathetic noises into his gag, his head tipped back against Kuro’s shoulder as he desperately thrusts down onto Keith’s cock. Kuro smirks, turning his head into Lance’s neck. “You gonna come, baby?”

Lance keens, a small sob getting muffled in the rag as he nods frantically again, dropping his head forward so that his chin is pressed to his chest. “Then come for us, all over Keith’s pretty body.”

Lance whimpers again and shakes his head, a muffled sound like he’s disagreeing with the idea escaping through the gag. Kuro nips at his neck. “I know you can, love.”

Keith stares up at Lance, anchoring himself more on the bed so that he can slam into him, his thrusts slowed down but almost _violent_ with how hard their hips slap together. Lance’s muffled cry is somehow louder than most noises he’s made without a gag. Kuro bites his lip, his own thrusts speeding up as he looks back and forth between the two. Keith’s eyes are hazy, the tells that he too is close.

“C’mon Lance, look at him, he wants your come all over him, wants you to make a mess of him, you can see it in his eyes. He’s such a slut for your come.” Kuro purrs into Lance’s ear. Lance whines, his head tilting back against Kuro’s shoulder as his hips jolt uselessly into the air.

Kuro shifts his stance, slamming into Keith harder, knowing that at the new angle he’ll be stimulating Keith’s prostate more. Keith’s back snaps off the bed, arching beautifully as he cries out into the gag and throws his head back. Kuro curses at how tight Keith gets when he clenches around him. Lance whimpers and moans as his hips give another weak thrust into the air before he’s coming from the feeling of being filled by Keith. Kuro slows his thrusts slightly, easing them through it while Keith continues to roll his hips into Lance’s own. Lance’s come covers Keith’s chest and stomach while Keith’s stains Lance’s insides.

“Good boys, fuck you’re so good for me.” He praises. Lance whimpers softly, his body overstimulated as he's forced to stay on Keith’s cock a little too long. Kuro pulls out of Keith, his own cock so hard it’s almost painful. He pulls Lance from Keith’s lap, taking in the sight of his gaping ass leaking Keith’s come. He picks up the plug he’d had inside him before and slides it back inside before too much can drip out. Lance whimpers but doesn’t make any indication that it’s too much.

“Keep you nice and full hum? Just the way you like it.” Kuro mumbles into his ear before he undoes the rope binding his wrists. Lance moans softly, his eyes sliding shut as the plug holds him open again. Kuro lays Lance down beside Keith before he crawls onto the bed, circling around their heads to kneel over them. He takes hold of his cock and strokes himself as he looks down at them. Lance fidgets, grinding back against the plug inside him while Keith lays back, boneless, looking completely fucked out. That usually happened when he was the one in the middle. Kuro smirks as he jerks himself off, his orgasm building up fast. Lance turns his head slightly into Keith’s, pressing his temple against Keith’s as he tips his head back and closes his eyes. Keith’s own eyes roll closed too as he makes small noises into his gag.

Kuro angles his cock down toward them, grunting thickly as he drops his other hand to cup his balls. A few more tugs and he’s coming, his release spurting over both of their faces. He pants and gasps, trying to keep his breathing even as he makes a further mess of them. He drops his hand away from his cock once he’s milked himself dry, leaning back on his hunches as he looks them over.

“So beautiful.” He says and they both make low moaning noises at the praise. Kuro unties Keith’s hands before he carefully works the gag from his mouth, using it to clean up the mess on Keith’s face. Keith sighs, opening and closing his mouth a little to help ease the dull pain in his jaw. Kuro hands him the rag so that he can use it to wipe Lance’s come from his body. While he does, Kuro repeats the same with Lance, removing his gaga before using it to clean off his face.

“You can take the plug out now.” Kuro offers. Lance groans, throwing his arm over his face.

“Don’t wanna move.” He mumbles, his voice a little gruff. Keith rolls his eyes and sits up, groaning softly as he pushes Lance’s legs apart.

“You’re so lazy,” Keith complains as he carefully pulls the plug out.

“No, I just don’t wanna clean up _your_ mess.” Lance sighs, trying to clench so that the come inside him doesn’t leak out. Keith shakes his head.

“I cleaned up yours.” He states even though he’s already working the rag between Lance’s cheeks and cleaning him up. Kuro watches with a somewhat fond smile on his face as they bicker between each other. He shifts back on the bed, laying down amongst their pillows, letting out a content sigh.

“Where you’re ready, get your asses up here.” He hums as he closes his eyes.

Not even a moment later, he feels Lance crawl into his side, resting his head against his chest as he curls into him. He runs his fingers lightly through Lance’s hair as he waits for Keith’s to join them. Keith leans over him and presses a soft kiss to the side of Lance’s head before he lays into his opposite side, kissing the side of his neck. Kuro pulls them into his body, kissing both of their heads before he relaxes back into the bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
